


Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you that you’re mine?

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, Friends With Benefits, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Si dice che la casa rifletta il modo di vivere e di pensare della famiglia che la vive in ogni suo particolare, ed è vero.<br/>Villa Hyuuga trasuda ricchezza, compostezza, rigore e stile da tutti i pori. L’ambiente profuma di pulito, e non c’è oggetto, petalo di un fiore o particolare che non sia perfettamente al suo posto e simmetrico a tutte le altre superfici. In una casa del genere non t’immagineresti mai di sentire puzza di fritto provenire da una cucina, un odore che rischierebbe di attaccarsi alle pareti e al pavimento per giorni, ma che al contempo segnerebbe una presenza umana nella villa.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you that you’re mine?

**Author's Note:**

> **Contaparole:** 3112 (fdp)  
>  **Note:** 1\. Scritta per il prompt di Odusya NejiLee, «Baciami».  
>  2\. Il titolo è preso dalla canzone “Born to Die” di Lana Del Rey, che a mio parere si adatta bene alla coppia.  
> 3\. Yay, NejiLee!  
>  **Avvertimenti:** NSFW. Se non gradite, non leggete. Also, la scena del preservativo è lì per dire “Bambini, se volete baciare i genitali di qualcuno, proteggetevi. È la legge delle malattie sessualmente trasmittibili”. Also, Friends with Benefits (?). Ah, e non sono capace a scrivere p0rn.  
>  **Note Autrice:** questa storia è puramente un tentativo e non so esattamente cosa pensare di quel che ho scritto. All’inizio era molto più simile a una PWP ma alla rilettura finale ho voluto aggiungere ricordi e pensieri vari in mezzo al quasi-p0rn. La dedico a Oducchan sperando che si tiri un po’ su.

Si dice che la casa rifletta il modo di vivere e di pensare della famiglia che la vive in ogni suo particolare, ed è vero.  
Villa Hyuuga trasuda ricchezza, compostezza, rigore e stile da tutti i pori. L’ambiente profuma di pulito, e non c’è oggetto, petalo di un fiore o particolare che non sia perfettamente al suo posto e simmetrico a tutte le altre superfici. In una casa del genere non t’immagineresti mai di sentire puzza di fritto provenire da una cucina, un odore che rischierebbe di attaccarsi alle pareti e al pavimento per giorni, ma che al contempo segnerebbe una presenza umana nella villa.  
Casa di Neji rispecchia solo tutto ciò che Neji è sempre dovuto apparire, e riduce al silenzio tutto ciò che il genio degli Hyuuga ha sempre dovuto saper contenere, negarsi, tacere.

C’è una piccola fontana con sotto una bacinella piena d’acqua, all’esterno dell’edificio, in un angolo vicino all’entrata. Il team Gai ci si è dovuto più volte lavare i piedi sudati dall’allenamento o da una missione, prima di poter fare un passo all’interno della villa, e così hanno dovuto fare molti altri, tra cui Hinata, Neji e Hanabi stessi.  
Rock Lee, mentre si toglie le scarpe impolverate ed entra nella casa con un “Con permesso”, butta un occhio al tatami, che, lo sa bene, ricopre l’intera superfice del pavimento della villa, fatta eccezione per i bagni. Ripensa alla sgangherata moquette del suo appartamento, in cui il poco tatami si trova solo nella sua camera da letto, per ovvie ragioni.  
Il tessuto delle porte scorrevoli è di buona qualità; è morbido al tatto, è evidentemente costoso.

A Rock Lee non è mai importato essere padrone di qualcosa del genere, però non riesce ad evitare di rimanere affascinato dal lusso, dall’ordine e dalla perfezione della sede del clan Hyuuga ogni volta che ci mette piede.  
Non si è mai fatto problemi a correre per quei corridoi puliti e silenziosi chiamando a gran voce il nome del suo compagno di squadra, non si è mai posto il problema se fosse o meno appropriato comportarsi in una o in un’altra maniera. Lui è Rock Lee, esageratamente ossequioso talvolta, entusiasta in modo esasperante tal’altra. Non è contenibile. E non le ha mai neppure davvero _capite_ le regole che può avere un clan rigoroso come il clan Hyuuga. _Clan_ Hyuuga, non _famiglia_ Hyuuga. Lee non ha mai sentito Neji definire il suo clan come _la sua famiglia_ , il che la dice lunga, anche se Lee sa che, in cuor suo, contro ogni previsione del passato, il suo compagno di squadra considera le sue cugine e persino padron Hiashi come tale.

Lee zampetta tra i corridoi intonsi della villa, chiamando di tanto in tanto il nome dell’amico.

È strano; non sembra esserci nessuno. La bestia verde di Konoha si è quasi arreso all’idea che tutto il clan sia fuori per una cerimonia o per accogliere uno straniero dal rango importante, quando due mani forti lo trascinano oltre una porta scorrevole, in una delle stanze adiacenti al corridoio.  
Lee fa in tempo a notare un tavolino di legno e le tapparelle abbassate, prima di cadere all’indietro, col sedere sul tatami e la testa su una superficie che dovrebbe fare da armadio.

Per un attimo non capisce più niente, poi sente di nuovo quelle mani su di sé, e sa che sono inconfondibili. Le conosce alla perfezione, quelle mani che gliene hanno date di santa ragione da quando era appena un dodicenne.

«Cos-? Nej-?!» Fa in tempo a dire, mentre la porta scorrevole della stanza si chiude con un _tonf_ accennato. Neji lo sta prendendo per il bavero, la stretta ferrea. Non riesce a vedergli gli occhi: sono coperti da un’ombra e da parte dei suoi lunghi capelli.  
«Neji?» Ripete. Non ottenendo una risposta immediata dal compagno, si guarda intorno. «Com’è che non la riconosco, questa stanza?»  
«È la mia nuova camera» La voce di Neji è roca. Il suo corpo trema.  
Lee gli prende un braccio. «Neji, stai bene?»  
Neji fa un cenno di diniego con il capo. Fatto strano, perché di solito non ama mostrare le sue emozioni, ma Lee ha visto così tanto di lui negli anni che hanno passato insieme fianco a fianco come compagni di squadra che evidentemente si è meritato questo privilegio.  
Neji poi lo guarda negli occhi. «Baciami.» dice. Il suo è un comando, un grido roco trattenuto, ma i suoi occhi chiedono _Per favore_.  
E Rock Lee capisce che quello non è il momento per tentennare o perdere tempo: il suo amico ha bisogno del suo aiuto e lui glielo darà.  
Non si esime dal chiedergli «Sicuro?» prima di avvicinarglisi, ma per quel momento Neji già lo sta guardando come per dirgli _Stai scherzando, per la miseria? Fallo_.

Non è la prima volta che bacia Neji.  
Prima di tutto appoggia le labbra sulle sue, scendendo presto a baciagli il labbro inferiore. Neji va incontro ai movimenti della sua testa e _spinge_ letteralmente le labbra contro le sue, con un’energia che di solito mostra solo durante le loro sfide. Quando – presto – si baciano a bocca aperta, la lingua di Neji sembra aver deciso di dargli battaglia, ma sono le sue mani tra i capelli la cosa che gli piace di più.  
Al contrario delle sue, le dita di Neji sono sottili, perfette. Libere da calli. Raramente le loro sono battaglie corpo a corpo, ma Rock Lee sa che il suo rivale è perfettamente capace di essere letale anche senza usare il suo Pugno Gentile. È bravo nelle arti marziali come lo è in tutto. Solo, non ha l’esperienza e la massa muscolare di Lee. Ora che può toccarlo di nuovo può sentire in modo tangibile quella differenza: sotto il kimono semiaperto gli addominali s’intravedono appena. È un dettaglio che ha sempre dato un goccio di speranza a Rock Lee, quando era un genin e sfidava il genio degli Hyuuga a intervalli regolari, odiando il sentimento d’impotenza che lo prendeva ogni volta che il suo compagno di squadra lo rispediva a terra, tra la polvere. A quel tempo era stato un pensiero confortante: se il grande Neji Hyuuga non allenava abbastanza i suoi muscoli, allora quello avrebbe potuto essere un suo punto debole, un aspetto in cui Lee lo avrebbe potuto battere.  
Tutte le volte che Neji accettava di battersi con lui per sfinimento, la sua espressione glaciale non cambiava mai. Non c’era rabbia o orgoglio nel modo in cui ogni volta gliele dava di santa ragione, solo delle azioni calcolate. A differenza dell’espressione vagamente annoiata a cui deve far fronte il maestro Gai nelle sue sfide con Kakashi Hatake, Neji a quel tempo esprimeva solo il nulla. Era così poco generoso da non dargli neppure la soddisfazione d’essere capace di strappargli una sola reazione, come se Lee e i suoi sforzi non contassero assolutamente niente.

In questo incontro con Neji le cose sono diverse. Il suo amico lo bacia e lo strattona con un’energia che è raro vedergli sprigionare: l’impegno di Neji, sottile e preciso, è sempre silenzioso, perfino in combattimento.

Quando tra un bacio e l’altro Neji lo spinge giù e infila una delle sue gambe fra le sue, Lee non è né stupito né dispiaciuto per la velocità della cosa. È preoccupato per il suo amico, quello sì, ma non è una vergine e quando lo Hyuuga comincia a far scivolare una delle sue mani verso il basso per massaggiargli il membro attraverso la calzamaglia Lee sa perfettamente che è quello che vuole.  
Poi i movimenti di Neji si fanno ancora più frettolosi, e abbandona l’erezione di Lee per spingersi di più contro alla sua coscia. Lo bacia di nuovo e ribalta le posizioni. Resta immobile, in attesa. Lee sa cosa fare. Si stacca definitivamente dall’altro per togliersi i vestiti il più velocemente possibile, mentre Neji lo copia liberandosi dal suo kimono da casa. Lo fanno con la brevità di due adolescenti pieni di ormoni, e forse è quello che sono.

La prima volta che si sono baciati è stato per una sfida; la seconda, si è trattato di un’occasione che avevano preso dopo un pomeriggio passato nell’appartamento di Lee. Il team Gai è una squadra in un certo modo abitudinaria, e Lee aveva appena mancato di arrivare in tempo a un pranzo a base di teriyaki (inammissibile!). C’erano regole particolari per chi arrivava in ritardo ai loro appuntamenti, che Lee aveva redatto lui stesso, così stava completando i suoi cinquecento giri intorno al villaggio a zoppo galletto e con le mani legate quando Neji si era offerto di tenere il conto degli ultimi giri. Non l’aveva accompagnato – Neji e Tenten sembravano sempre poco propensi a stare al suo fianco per la strada mentre lui attuava le sue regole speciali – però l’aveva aspettato fino alla fine, e poi si erano diretti a casa sua per giocare a shoji. Il secondo bacio era stato molto meglio del primo, e tanti ne erano seguiti. Dopo che Neji se n’era andato, Lee aveva preso in mano quella scacchiera e l’aveva appoggiata vicino alla foto del loro team, come se fosse un cimelio. Il Neji della foto aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo con un’espressione infastidita, e Lee si era ricordato di quella prima volta in cui Neji l’aveva trattato come un eguale, un degno rivale, e aveva cominciato _veramente_ a passare del tempo con lui. Era stato poco dopo la dimissione sua e di Neji dall’ospedale, lui ancora con la gamba instabile dopo lo scontro con Kimimaro, Neji appena redivivo dal buco enorme che aveva fatto bella mostra di sé sul stomaco fino a qualche settimana prima. Era stato uno scontro abbastanza ridicolo, con lui che ogni tanto doveva fermarsi e Neji che per poco non aveva fatto riaprire le sue ferite, ma si era trattato di uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita.

Lee torna giù da Neji e si sistema tra le sue gambe, provando un movimento del bacino sperimentale. Neji grugnisce. Le sue sopracciglia nere sono unite e ha indosso un’espressione che Lee non gli ha mai visto, neppure le volte precedenti che sono andati a letto insieme.  
«Veloce.» gli comanda Neji, poi gli cala le mutande e gli aggredisce il membro, prendendolo in mano e muovendo il pugno su e giù. Lee gli mostra con le mani di andare più su e di passare il pollice sulla punta; quando Neji lo fa, per un attimo a Rock Lee manca il respiro. Prova a muovere il bacino lentamente, per andare incontro alla mano di Neji ma senza rovinare il ritmo perfetto che l’altro ha cominciato a prendere.  
«Oh, oh, _oh_ » si lascia sfuggire. Neji continua, ma si ferma prima di farlo venire. La sua mano sparisce in un cassetto e torna tra le loro gambe con una buona quantità di lubrificante, che sparge su ambedue le loro erezioni.

La prima volta che è stato in intimità con Neji era tutto molto diverso. C’erano molti più _Posso?_ e una basilare ilarità di fondo, in un certo senso. Ora il suo compagno sembra preso dalla disperazione e da una forza rabbiosa. Non gli fa male, ma è tutto molto più passionale e intenso di quello che ricordava; in un certo senso, più passionale in un modo _non_ giusto.

Neji gli fa segno di tornargli addosso, e Lee obbedisce. Prende in mano i loro due membri e comincia a massaggiarli su e giù all’unisono con un certo entusiasmo, felice di avere una mano abbastanza grande per stringerli entrambi. Neji si abbandona finalmente a quello che sta succedendo, artigliandogli sperimentalmente una chiappa con una mano, mentre l’altra vaga per il suo petto. Poi ricomincia ad imporre all’amplesso un ritmo serrato, rabbioso, e Lee finisce per respirare con la bocca mentre tutto si fa velocemente più intenso.  
«Ne…ji» lo chiama. Una frase – che non lo è neanche, una frase – fine a se stessa.

Arriva un momento in cui la sua mano sembra muoversi da sola, freneticamente, mentre il suo bacino fa avanti e indietro e lui non capisce più nulla. Viene con un rantolo nella sua stessa mano piena di calli, il suo seme va a bagnare anche il pene di Neji. Che non è tornato delle sue dimensioni normali. Neji non è venuto. Questo lo preoccupa.  
Il suo compagno di squadra sta riprendendo fiato, mentre Lee si asciuga la mano e il membro con un fazzoletto che trova poco lontano da dove il suo compagno ha preso il lubrificante.  
Per un attimo non sa che fare, mentre rimette le mani sui fianchi del genio della casata Hyuuga.  
Alla domanda «Hai un preservativo?», Neji si esibisce in un’espressione interrogativa, mentre il suo membro rimane teso sul suo stomaco, tra le sue gambe, duro e frustrato.

Allora si alza e va verso il comodino che sta accanto al suo letto, prendendone fuori uno. Fino a quel momento aveva recuperato tutto il necessario da un cassetto del mobile che stava dietro di loro. Un posto strano, pensa Rock Lee, per nascondere certe cose. Sarebbe stato più comodo averle accanto al futon.

Rock Lee non ha mai passato così tanto tempo dentro villa Hyuuga. Desiderare Neji in quella camera inamidata è per lui un pensiero assurdo; il fatto di correre il rischio di macchiare quel tatami costoso con il frutto del loro giovanile incontro è un’idea ancora più strana. Neji dev’essere fuori di sé per correre il rischio che qualcuno del suo clan li senta – sarebbe facile che avvenisse, in quella casa così grande, sempre silenziosa.  
Persino con la loro squadra è raro che si riuniscano in quelle stanze. Di solito preferiscono l’appartamento vuoto e disordinato di Lee o quello del maestro. È capitato d’essere invitati tutti a casa di Tenten, dove c’è sempre la possibilità di mangiare qualche manicaretto cucinato al momento dai suoi genitori o da suo fratello, che sono tutti civili e che guardano lui, Neji e Gai-sensei come se fossero degli eroi, ma a villa Hyuuga hanno sempre passato il minor tempo possibile. Da quello che sa, il maestro Gai e Hiashi-sama si sopportano poco (il che è qualcosa che Lee non comprende: com’è possibile non amare un uomo come Gai-sensei?), e tutte le volte che la squadra nove è entrata rumorosamente in quella casa è stato solo per raccattare Neji prima di andarsi ad allenare tutti insieme.

Neji torna accanto a lui sul tatami, mettendosi seduto con la schiena appoggiata all’armadio.  
«Resta così» gli dice Lee, prendendogli dalle mani il preservativo e appoggiandolo a terra vicino a loro, ancora chiuso ermeticamente. Fa passare le gambe oltre le sue e ancora una volta fa incontrare i loro bacini, mentre con una mano ricomincia a massaggiare il membro eretto di Neji. L’altro sospira contro di lui, e se non fosse venuto poco prima probabilmente a quel punto Lee sarebbe nuovamente duro. Neji gli cinge la schiena con il braccio, mentre l’altra mano torna inesorabilmente al suo sedere. Non c’è altro che tenga in quella posizione Neji se non il mobile dietro di loro e Rock Lee stesso. Dopo che il pene di Neji torna completamente eretto, Lee apre il contenitore del preservativo e srotola quest’ultimo sulla punta del membro del suo amico, facendolo aderire per tutta la sua lunghezza.

Ora Neji lo sta guardando come per chiedergli esattamente che ha intenzione di fare. Quando Lee lo fa stendere nuovamente sul tatami e i suoi occhi abbandonano i suoi per scendere con tutta la testa verso il basso, Neji sembra capire. Guarda da un lato, soffocando dietro la propria mano un gemito roco.  
Lee lo comincia a prendere in bocca dalla punta. È terribilmente ansioso, in realtà, perché non l’ha mai fatto, ma è pronto a cercare di metterci tutto l’impegno per aiutare il suo rivale, anche perché, come dire, _gli va_ di tastare con la lingua l’intimo dell’altro, anche se coperto di una pellicola di lattice che non ha esattamente il suo sapore.  
Spera di non commettere nessun errore. È sempre stato un tipo preciso, e ha fatto le sue ricerche. Metterle in pratica su Neji però è tutt’un’altra cosa rispetto a leggerle.

Lo percorre con la lingua due o tre volte, succhiando la punta e massaggiandolo con attenzione.  
Quando prova a prenderlo in bocca il più possibile, una mano sulla base e l’altra su un fianco di Neji, è incredibilmente difficile da farsi, e le sue guancie non riescono ad abituarcisi. Il suo amico sembra apprezzare lo stesso, comunque, e gli mette una mano tra i capelli lisci, ansimando forte. Lee capisce che si sta trattenendo. Comincia a succhiare – Neji non ci starà mai tutto dentro la sua bocca, e infatti Lee non riesce a fare di meglio, ma comunque il suo amico si lascia andare e spinge dentro di lui e contro la sua guancia destra con fare entusiasta, poi frustrato, infine disperato, finché non emette un rantolo ed esce da lui in tempo per venire.

Neji è completamente sudato, ed è bellissimo. Lee gli accarezza i fianchi, la schiena e le spalle con l’affezione di un parente, andando a sdraiarsi vicino a lui. Neji gli si fa più vicino e gli circonda la testa, l’elettricità della rabbia e della paura sostituite dalla stanchezza. Lee osa portare un braccio dietro alle sue scapole e lo stringe a sé. Neji non protesta e raccatta la coperta del suo futon, coprendoli entrambi quando su di loro torna il freddo. Sono ancora nudi e Neji è ancora sporco, ma se non dà fastidio a lui Lee non farà niente per allontanarlo da sé. Il suo rivale lascia passare il tempo accarezzandogli distrettamente una mano, poi smette e chiude gli occhi.

È solo molto dopo che gli sussurra all’orecchio la spiegazione che Lee aveva cercato fin dall’inizio: «Gli anziani vogliono che io e Hinata-sama ci sposiamo. Per diventare entrambi capiclan,» Lo guarda. «E io non so cosa pensare di questo»  
_A me sembra che tu non voglia_ , vorrebbe dirgli Lee, ma sente di non avere il diritto di farlo. Con Hinata e Neji a capo del clan Hyuuga, la posizione della casata cadetta potrebbe cambiare per il meglio. E Neji da uccello in gabbia sarebbe il padrone della sua stessa gabbia – _sì, ma questo non significherebbe non riuscire a sfuggirne mai?_   Ci pensa. Perché far sposare a Hinata proprio Neji? È una questione di strategia? Non può essere di denaro.  
Visto che non è nella posizione di rispondergli alcunché, e tra le mani una soluzione non ce l’ha, decide di stringerlo ancora di più, fino a che Neji non si rilassa contro di lui con un sospiro ed entrambi si addormentano.

Potrebbero averli sentiti. Potrebbero trovarli così. Ma Lee non è il tipo da preoccuparsene.


End file.
